Several prior art connectors have been proposed for the attachment of electrical cables or conduits to panels or electrical boxes. Some of these, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,488 to Gretz, include a tubular body with a cavity on the trailing end and a split ring that is inserted within the cavity. Typically the split ring includes one or more cable gripping tangs for securing a cable to the trailing end of the connector.
Although the electrical connector of the aforementioned prior art adequately secures an electrical cable to the trailing end, a more simple and alternative arrangement to release the cable is shown by the present invention. As a result, instead of the split ring being located within the tubular body, single or tandem cable gripping tangs are provided, which are easily accessible since they may be fastened externally to the tubular body.
Additionally, as a result of the limited space within the cavity, the length of the cable gripping tangs is limited. Thus the cable gripping tangs must be relatively short, making the tangs stiff and less flexible, which translates to a higher than desired amount of force required to insert a cable into the trailing end of the electrical connector.
What is needed therefore is an electrical connector that accepts a cable or conduit therein with a minimal amount of applied pressure, and that furthermore will easily release the cable when such release is desired.